Hitherto, a printing system has been known which includes a data creating device constituted by a personal computer and the like, and a tape printer connected to the data creating device (see Japanese Patent No. 4483727). The data creating device creates print data by displaying an input editing screen, and displays a screen including a tape width display box and a tape width acquisition button that acquires a tape width to display the tape width on the tape width display box, as an input editing screen. When the tape width acquisition button is clicked, a tape width of a print tape mounted to a tape printer is acquired, and the tape width is displayed on the tape width display box.
However, the printing system in the related art is configured to acquire and display the tape width of the mounted print tape when the tape width acquisition button is clicked. Therefore, there is a problem that when the tape width acquisition button is not clicked, a user is not able to recognize the tape width of the print tape currently mounted. That is, when editing of the print data is terminated in a state where the tape width acquisition button is never clicked, or when the print tape is exchanged after the tape width acquisition button is clicked and thus the tape width changes, a user is not able to recognize the tape width of the print tape currently mounted. As a result, a situation occurs where a label is created with an unintended tape width.